


Not so asexual

by C_Lehnsherr



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Big Brother Mycroft, Established Relationship, M/M, Masturbation
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-31 00:28:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8555548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/C_Lehnsherr/pseuds/C_Lehnsherr
Summary: Mycroft tratará de darle un pequeño empujón a su hermano, antes de que pierda la única relación que ha tenido.





	

Todo empezó como siempre, en la fiesta de Año Nuevo en casa de los Holmes.

 

Aunque no porque fuera Año Nuevo.

 

No porque fuera una fiesta.

 

No porque fuera en casa de los Holmes.

 

A veces, las cosas simplemente pasaban y ya.

 

Pero tanto Sherlock como Mycroft sabían a la perfección que cualquier evento social similar traía sus consecuencias. Eso lo habían considerado antes de asistir, Sherlock, sobretodo, lo había pensado antes de llevar como acompañante al hombre con el que vivía y resolvía crímenes. Y cuando finalmente se decidió, su hermano mayor también confirmó.

 

Por nada del mundo, Mycroft iba a perderse el momento en que su hermanito llevara a su novio a conocer a sus padres. Sería la primera vez que lo hacía, porque si se ponía a pensarlo, Sherlock nunca había traído a otro ser humano a casa.

 

No, él nunca había experimentado nada de eso. El juvenil temor de presentarle a sus padres a la persona que era dueña de sus pensamientos y de sus labios. Fijarse en cada detalle de sus arrugados rostros, para saber si su pareja les agradaba o no. Pegar el oído a la puerta de la cocina, para descifrar los murmullos que intercambiaban entre ellos.

 

Sherlock no conocía esa sensación de mantenerse siempre alerta, y que iba más allá de las deducciones a simple vista. En cambio, él sí. Esa sensación la experimentó. La absorbió. La hizo parte de su rutina en su vida adulta. Y ahora era como era; un hombre extremadamente cuidadoso, que decía sólo lo que quería decir, ni más ni menos. Y también…, un hombre propenso a guardar secretos.

 

Porque el hecho de que hubiera adquirido la experiencia, no significaba que quisiera volver a vivirla completa de nuevo, sólo había atesorado lo que le servía. El cuidado.

 

–Sherlock, hermano querido– Mycroft se giró hacia él con una sonrisa fingida. Aún esperaba a que le abrieran la puerta, pero ni siquiera se había molestado en tocar o llamar. Sherlock entrecerró los ojos, al mismo tiempo que estrechaba la mano que le ofrecía. –Viaje largo, supongo.

 

–Bueno, no todos tenemos un jet privado– Sherlock regresó ambas manos a sus bolsillos. Su bufanda escondía una sonrisa burlona y triunfal. –¿Le has dicho a mamá?

 

–¿Decirle qué, exactamente?–.

 

–Sobre tu desodorante– ahí estaba la sonrisa, ahora extendida encima de la bufanda. –Vamos, Mycroft, las madres saben cómo huelen sus hijos. Se dará cuenta en cuestión de minutos.

 

–Supones que salgo con una mujer–.

 

–¿Supongo? No, lo sé. ¿Mujer? Dije desodorante, no perfume–.

 

–Las mujeres también lo usan, Sherlock, y es algo que hasta tú podrías saber–.

 

–Ellas no usan uno tan fuerte– dijo, olfateando cerca de su hombro, arrugando la nariz frente a sus ojos. Mycroft dio un paso atrás. –Definitivamente es de hombre, pero… yo conozco ese olor…

 

–Muy bien, Sherlock, debes estar nervioso– Mycroft cambió rápidamente la conversación. O eso intentaba. Sherlock seguía tratando de olfatearlo.

 

–No estoy nervioso–.

 

–¿No?–.

 

–¿Debería?–.

 

–Bueno…– Mycroft retrocedía cuanto podía. –Sabes lo que vas a hacer, ¿no?

 

Sherlock se enderezó un momento para pensarlo.

 

–Claro– se encogió de hombros. –Voy a… presentar a John a nuestros padres.

 

–¿Y cómo lo harás? ¿Ya lo has pensado?–.

 

–No sé, _‘Hola, este es John Watson. John, mis padres’_. Fin–.

 

Mycroft cerró dos dedos en el puente de su nariz, tratando de evitarse una migraña.

 

–No, Sherlock– dijo. –Tienes que decirles. Debes aclarar que tienes una relación con este hombre –su dedo apuntó detrás del hombro de su hermano menor, hacia el doctor que esperaba a lo lejos. Sherlock siguió su mano con la mirada antes de volver a girarse y enfrentarse con su sonrisa superior. –¿Entiendes, hermanito? Tienes que decirle a mamá y papá que ese es el hombre con el que vives.

 

–Sí…–.

 

–El hombre con el que quieres pasar el resto de tu vida–.

 

–Hmm–.

 

–El hombre al que besas todos los días–.

 

–No… No tanto como crees–.

 

–Mamá y papá deben saber que ese es el hombre con el que estás dispuesto a perder tu… inocencia– dijo. Sherlock exhaló una carcajada sincera. Y mientras la sonrisa de su hermanito se expandía, la suya se desvanecía. –Sherlock, aún eres virgen, ¿cierto?

 

–Podría decírtelo, si planeas no usar esa información en mi contra. Para humillarme o algo–.

 

–Sherlock, soy un hermano preocupado ahora–.

 

–Sí, Mycroft, sí. Lo soy– resopló, un halo de aire frío salió de sus labios cuando lo hizo. –No busco intimidad física en mis relaciones. Y John lo entiende.

 

–John lo entiende– repitió Mycroft, para comprobar si sonaba más creíble si él lo decía. –John lo entiende…

 

–Eso dije– Sherlock entrecerró los ojos antes de girarse hacia el doctor. –¡John, ven aquí, están a punto de abrirnos!

 

John miró a ambos lados antes de ir a su lado, saludando a Mycroft con una sonrisa abierta. Éste no respondió ni correspondió.

 

–Entonces… ¿cómo sabes que ya abrirán? Creí que no estaban en casa–.

 

–Siempre están. Y acabo de gritarte, vendrán a abrirnos o intentarán darnos con una sartén desde la ventana– dijo. –Al menos esas son las probabilidades que calculé.

 

Y tal y como había dicho, una adorable mujer mayor se asomó por la ventana, aunque no tenía mucho de adorable cuando agitaba enojada una sartén. John sonrió y trató de saludarla, pero la sartén voló de su arrugada mano hasta la frente del doctor, tumbándolo en el césped con un ruido sordo.

 

Sherlock se arrodilló a su lado, estirando sus dedos sobre su zona herida.

 

–Lo siento, no calculé eso–.

 

–Sherlock…–.

 

John trataba de estirar sus brazos sobre los hombros del detective, para que lo ayudara a levantarse, pero éste no parecía entender el mensaje.

 

–Eso es, sigue balbuceando– Sherlock sonreía, mientras su madre corría a buscar una bolsa con hielo. –Los harás sentir culpables, y quizás no nos vaya tan mal como Mycroft cree.

 

John resopló y dejó caer sus párpados, al mismo tiempo que sus brazos volvían a caer sobre el césped.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

John despertó casi media hora después. Había escuchado hablar a Sherlock de lo _‘sensible’_ o _‘dramático’_ que era, pero que iba a despertar en diez minutos. Y lo hizo, despertó en diez minutos, porque los otros veinte los usó para mirar el techo. Aún no quería ver a Sherlock. Ni a sus padres. La primera impresión no había ido bien para ninguno de los dos, y estaba nervioso.

 

De una u otra forma, no podía quedarse en cama todo el día. Había pensado que estaba en un sofá, pero no, era una cama. Un poco dura para serlo, pero una cama al fin y al cabo. Aunque en cuanto a las sábanas, sí eran cálidas y suaves. De hecho, sí podía considerar la idea de quedarse ahí todo el día…

 

Su cuerpo finalmente estaba relajado y cómodo.

 

–Vamos, contrólate, Watson– se habló a sí mismo, entre dientes, mientras su mano deslizaba bajo las sábanas, bajo la ropa y sobre una zona peligrosa. –Contrólate, acaban de golpearte con una sartén en la cabeza, estás en casa de los padres de tu… novio– aún después de varios meses se sentía raro decirlo en voz alta. –Estás en la cama de sus padres, por el amor de Dios…

 

A John no le gustaba reconocerlo, pero mantener una relación con Sherlock Holmes era más difícil de lo que pensaba. Renunciar al contacto físico también lo era, eso probablemente lo hacía el doble de difícil.

 

Por desgracia, eso –lo que estaba a punto de hacer, con sus dedos ya desabrochando el pantalón– ocurría a menudo. Eran muchas las veces en que debía consolarse a sí mismo porque Sherlock nunca lo haría. Sabía que no lo haría. Sherlock se lo había dicho y él había estado bien con eso.

 

–Maldición…–.

 

Sus manos colaboraron juntas para liberar su miembro bajo las sábanas. Sus mejillas se encendieron de vergüenza cuando sintió rozar las sábanas, la fina tela envolviendo su erección. Iba a tener que encontrar una explicación para eso o salirse con la suya, pero su consciencia estaba nublada y apenas procesaba la culpa.

 

Ya no le importa, sólo quería liberarse. Sumergirse en el colchón duro, imaginarse que Sherlock compartía una cama con él por primera vez. Su más profundo deseo, ver y apreciar cada expresión del detective consultor mientras recibía todo lo que tenía para darle.

 

Quería pensar en Sherlock sentado a horcajadas sobre su cuerpo, tomando su erección y hundiéndola en su entrada, deslizándola lentamente. Poco a poco, todo el tiempo que necesitara. Quería ser el primero en conocer su cálido interior jamás explorado. Quería impulsar sus caderas y llegar a su próstata, quería escucharlo con la voz al cuello, gritando por placer y no para decirle a dónde se había ido el sospechoso o el asesino.

 

_‘¡John, se escapa!’_ recordaba. _‘¡John, muévete! ¡John, rápido!’_ la voz de Sherlock sonaba cálida en su mente ahora, cálida y profundamente necesitada. Su mano siguió sus órdenes. Se movió. Lo hizo más rápido. _‘¡John, John, John!’_

 

–Sherlock…–.

 

El gemido ronco que nunca salió de sus labios, cayó al fondo de su estómago cuando escuchó el picaporte de la puerta girándose. Maldijo algo en voz baja mientras sus reflejos actuaban por él, aunque no lo suficientemente rápido.

 

Un paraguas se asomó por la rendija entre puerta y marco. Mycroft entró como un fantasma, sin hacer ruido y con una sonrisa torcida y escalofriante en el rostro. Tenía puesto un suéter tejido a mano, bastante incómodo a primera vista. Pero no tan incómodo como la situación misma.

 

Su sonrisa, y el hecho de que había cerrado la puerta cuando terminó de entrar, le decían que lo sabía todo. Como siempre.

 

Y no necesitaba ser Mycroft Holmes para saberlo. Sólo necesitaba ser un Holmes, para fijarse en su respiración irregular y sus mejillas encendidas, y seguro otros detalles que nadie más hubiera tenido en cuenta.

 

–¿Cómo nos sentimos, John?– preguntó, sonriéndole desde arriba, estirando el paraguas para apuntar a su frente. –¿Nos sentimos mejor? ¿Eh?

 

–Me siento… asqueroso–.

 

–Sí, lo sé, yo también– Mycroft hizo una mueca antes de bajar el paraguas. –Y Sherlock va a darse cuenta tan rápido como yo. O más. Y va a estar muy… muy asqueado.

 

John entrecerró los ojos.

 

–Sherlock nunca me ha descubierto antes–.

 

–Lo hacías en su departamento, el lugar en el que vivían juntos. No le importaba– dijo. –Pero hacerlo en la cama de nuestros padres…

 

–Oh, Dios– John sacó las manos de debajo de las sábanas y estuvo a punto de apoyarlas sobre su rostro avergonzado, hasta que lo pensó bien. –¿Dónde… dónde está el baño? Sherlock va a matarme.

 

–Ambos sabemos de lo que es capaz– Mycroft rió, sacudiendo los hombros, al tiempo que lanzaba su pulgar detrás de uno de ellos. –El baño está por allá, primera puerta a la izquierda. Pero déjame decirte algo, John… –el doctor se irguió, todavía escuchándolo. –Esto a lo que has accedido… Quiero decir, nunca tener sexo con Sherlock… ¿está bien para ti?

 

–Bueno…, si es lo que Sherlock quiere…–.

 

–Pero te estoy preguntando qué es lo que quieres tú–.

 

–No…– John carraspeó con un puño cerrado sobre la comisura de sus labios, procurando no acercarlo demasiado a su rostro. –No sé qué decirte, Mycroft. Quiero que tu hermano sea feliz.

 

–¿Y no te aburrirá?–.

 

–Nunca puedes aburrirte con Sherlock Holmes–.

 

A pesar de su respuesta positiva, Mycroft no podía quitarse la preocupación de encima. El doctor pasó a su lado, subiéndose la cremallera del pantalón y saliendo descalzo a buscar el baño para limpiarse.

 

Mycroft sabía que John Watson era lo mejor que le había pasado a su hermano, y probablemente lo mejor que le pasaría. No podía arriesgarse a perderlo por algo tan trivial como el sexo.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

–El Dr. Watson está bien, mamá– dijo Mycroft, mientras bajaba las escaleras. Su mano se separó poco a poco del pasamanos. Un silencio incómodo lo recibió, y eso que había accedido a llevar el suéter que ella le tejió… o dijo tejer. –¿Mamá?

 

Finalmente entró a la cocina, buscando en todas direcciones.

 

–¿Mamá?–.

 

–¡En la sala, Mike!–.

 

–Mycroft…– la corrigió en un murmullo, mientras iba hacia allá. –No te matará ni te hará daño llamarme por el nombre que me diste.

 

–¿Cómo está el Dr. Watson?– sonrió ella, que si bien lo había escuchado, había preferido ignorarlo. Una carcajada salió de su garganta antes de que su hijo mayor pudiera responderle. –Oh, Sherlock, no me dijiste que era doctor.

 

–Me lo estaba reservando, pero Mycroft arruinó la sorpresa mientras buscaba a su familia sustituta, o sea, la comida–.

 

–Muy gracioso, Sherlock–.

 

–Son una mala influencia para ti, apenas te va el suéter de mamá–.

 

Mycroft lo miró seriamente. Sherlock le devolvió el gesto con una sonrisa entreabierta, mientras su madre lo abrazaba y le besaba la sien.

 

–Mi hijo sale con un doctor–.

 

–Doctor del ejército, en realidad–.

 

Mycroft entornó los ojos, al tiempo que tomaba lugar en el sillón contiguo y agarraba una de las tazas de té que descansaban en la mesita. Y también uno que otro bocadillo, ¿por qué no?

 

–Veamos cuánto le dura, mamá...–.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

Sherlock seguía con una mirada seria a su hermano mayor. Mycroft se pavoneaba con una sonrisa y un pastelillo en la mano, y una que otra anécdota en su boca llena. Daba vueltas en círculos alrededor del sofá, y sí sentía los ojos de su hermanito clavados en él.

 

Ninguno mencionó nada hasta que sus padres salieron de la habitación, abandonándolos por leña y una cena en riesgo de incinerarse. Mycroft finalmente se detuvo y cruzó sus ojos con los de Sherlock. Y éste fue el primero en hablar.

 

–¿Qué quisiste decir?– preguntó en un tono bajo, apenas un susurro que no interfería demasiado con las deducciones arremolinadas en su cabeza. _–‘Veamos cuánto le dura’_ – citó, con ambas manos rozando sus labios. Sus ojos se entrecerraron y su voz fue pausándose cada vez más. –¿Qué fue… exactamente… lo que quisiste decir, Mycroft?

 

–Eres lo suficientemente inteligente para deducirlo por ti mismo, hermano mío– Mycroft exhaló un suspiro, mientras se inclinaba para dejar sobre la mesita el pastelillo, que sorprendentemente para Sherlock no se había terminado. Mycroft volvió a erguirse, tocando los botones pliegues del suéter que apretaban un poco. Sherlock sonrió de lado brevemente, mientras él trataba de hablar lo más neutral posible. –Aunque claro…, no eres precisamente un experto en ese tema.

 

La sonrisa del menor se desvaneció lentamente.

 

–¿Cuál tema?–.

 

–Uno que no te resulta fácil, Sherlock– Mycroft hizo una mueca. –Esto y el sistema solar, por ejemplo, son tus debilidades– su hermanito puso los ojos en blanco. Él ensanchó su sonrisa. –Son… cosas que simplemente no te van.

 

–Primero, el sistema solar no es importante– insistió. –Segundo, espero que esto sí lo sea, y que no estés haciéndome perder el tiempo tratando de deducir un sinsentido– su hermano respondió dibujando una pequeña _‘o’_ con los labios, ligeramente impresionado. Ligeramente, por no decir fingido. Sherlock no le dio importancia. –¿Qué es _“esto”_ , Mycroft? Dijiste _‘esto y el sistema solar’_ , ¿qué es **esto**?

 

–¿Quieres saber?–.

 

–Mycroft–.

 

–¿Realmente quieres saber? Está bien– dijo. – **Esto** …, querido hermano, es la intimidad física– Mycroft atesoró la expresión aturdida de su hermano con un parpadeo, desde sus labios entreabiertos hasta sus pupilas casi paralizadas. Tuvo que traerlo de vuelta a la realidad con una falsa tos. –Bueno, más precisamente, Sherlock… Esto se trata de la intimidad física entre tú y John.

 

–Sí, sí, yo… ya–.

 

–Sexo–.

 

–Ya entendí, Mycroft– masculló con la mandíbula apretada, girando la cabeza en otra dirección mientras procesaba la palabra. Y sólo cuando recobró la compostura y puso sus nervios en su lugar, resopló con cierto deje de alivio. –Por un momento creí que era algo importante…

 

Mycroft se le quedó mirando unos largos segundos, hasta que Sherlock por fin se decidió a devolverle la mirada.

 

–Sherlock…– suspiró, con ese aire de hermano mayor a punto de dar un consejo. –Es muy importante, mucho más de lo que crees o de lo que estás dispuesto a reconocer.

 

–Conozco bien el balance entre intimidad física y una relación sana–.

 

–¿Reconoces su importancia entonces?–.

 

Sherlock ladeó la cabeza de un lado a otro, sus manos volvieron a acomodarse debajo de su mentón, sus palmas juntas, sus labios listos para evadir la pregunta.

 

–Resolvamos algo primero–.

 

–Sherlock–.

 

– _‘Veamos cuánto le dura’_ , dijiste hace un rato– Mycroft puso los ojos en blanco y volvió a inclinarse sobre la mesita, para recoger el pastelillo que había dejado a medio comer. Sherlock continuó. –Veamos cuánto le dura su novio perfecto al pequeño Sherlock, ¿verdad? Hiciste ese agudo comentario cuando mamá hablaba de John…

 

–Sí, no tienes que lucirte, la conclusión es obvia–.

 

–La secundaste, te referías a John, cuánto durará mi relación con John– Mycroft resopló y le echó otro bocado al pastelillo. –Obviamente, no tienes fe en nuestra estabilidad. Pero no crees que sea culpa de John.

 

–No, estoy seguro que no es culpa de John–.

 

–Es culpa mía– dijo, apuntando a su cuello con los dos pulgares. –Y es sobre un tema inútil en el que aseguraste que no era un experto. En otras palabras, ¿es culpa mía por no ser un experto en… **eso**? ¿Mi relación va a fracasar por no saber de algo tan irrelevante como el sexo?

 

–No, Sherlock, no es porque no sepas o seas un mediocre en el asunto– suspiró Mycroft, limpiándose los rastros de migajas alrededor de su boca. –Es porque no quieres probarlo, no quieres aprenderlo.

 

–John está bien con eso–.

 

–Hmm… no, no lo está–.

 

–Sí, sí lo está–.

 

–No, y lo sabes perfectamente–.

 

Sherlock cedió rápido, separando sus palmas y cruzando sus brazos. Sus labios se tensaban y apretaban, incapaz de reconocerlo, o de sólo darle la razón a su hermano.

 

–Está bien, no, no lo está– su voz salió rápido de su garganta. –Dijo que lo estaba, pero yo sé que no. Es… bastante obvio al respecto.

 

Mycroft se sentó cautelosamente a su lado, envolviendo sus hombros en un abrazo que trataba de ser cálido, pero rayaba en lo extraño. Para los dos.

 

–No se trata de hacer algo que no quieras, Sherlock– éste no dijo nada y se limitó a romper el abrazo, sin dejar de escuchar a su hermano. –Puedes abstenerte todo lo que quieras, puede ser irrelevante para ti. Pero no para John. Él te ama, y tú le negaste la única forma en que puede demostrártelo.

 

–Por favor, ¿puedes recordar por un segundo que él accedió a eso?–.

 

–Y tú permitiste que accediera, sí–.

 

Sherlock se cubrió el rostro con las dos manos, tratando de hundirse en ellas, porque rogarle a la tierra que lo tragara era un poco más imposible.

 

–Mycroft, no me interesa esto, la intimidad física… es tan…–.

 

–Oh, Sherlock, a veces eres tan infantil– Mycroft rió, dejando suaves golpecitos en su espalda. –¿Cómo puedes saber si algo te gusta o no… si nunca lo has probado?

 

Una vez dicho eso, Mycroft se despidió con una palmada más fuerte contra su hombro. Aparentemente, no estuvo satisfecho hasta que torció los labios en una mueca de dolor. Y entonces, sonrió de oreja a oreja y se unió a su madre en la cocina.

 

Sherlock tenía una vaga idea de para qué había servido toda esa –incómoda– conversación.

 

Y Mycroft no necesitaba decir una sola palabra para recordarle algo importante, quizás el mejor consejo que le hubiera dado alguna vez, una verdad irrefutable que ni el mejor de los mentirosos podía negar:

 

**No podía perder a John Watson.**

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

John no podía sentirse más disgustado consigo mismo.

 

Su día había empezado con el pie izquierdo y estaba lejos de terminar. Primero, le había dado una mala primera impresión a su suegra. Y si el susto de muerte que le había causado no era suficiente, también podía pensar en esa pobre mujer culpándose por golpear al novio de su hijo, pasando el último día del año blasfemando contra sí misma.

 

En segundo lugar, estaba el incidente en el que no quería pensar demasiado. Sus nervios fuera de control y la abstinencia a la que se había sometido por Sherlock, habían culminado en un acto impulsivo e indecente, ¡en la cama de sus suegros!

 

Y cuando creyó que una ducha fría lo arreglaría todo, la situación volvió a salirse de las manos. Su cuerpo seguía buscando liberación, y él no podía negársela a sí mismo. El agua helada en su espalda si le dificultó las cosas, contrarrestando su temperatura corporal e impidiéndole llegar. Su mano se movía rápido, su erección dolía bajo sus dedos y sólo pudo venirse cuando pensó en Sherlock, en sus delicados labios succionando su piel, arrastrando a su boca el calor que se agolpaba dolorosamente en su pelvis.

 

–Oh… Oh, Dios…– John suspiró con un hilo de voz, apoyando su frente contra los azulejos, mientras el agua limpiaba cualquier rastro de _‘indecencia’_ de su mano. El líquido blanco resbaló por toda la extensión de sus dedos, el agua arrasó con fuerza y todo se mezcló bajo sus pies, perdiéndose en las tuberías.

 

Permaneció estático unos largos segundos, tratando de regularizar su respiración antes de cerrar el grifo. Las voces de los Holmes se escuchaban con lluvia y todo hace unos minutos, pero ahora todo parecía estar en absoluto silencio. No quería pensar demasiado los motivos, porque podía pensar que lo habían escuchado, y su pecho se apretaba cada vez que imaginaba las miradas de rechazo sobre él.

 

Pero fuera lo que fuera lo que le esperara, se atrevió a salir del baño, en parte preocupado por una teoría más relacionada con lo que acostumbraba a vivir, secuestros o asesinatos y demás. Su preocupación por su nueva familia, le había obligado a salir con el cabello mojado y sólo una toalla atada a la cintura.

 

–¿Sra. Holmes?–.

 

Su voz sonó por cada pared a medida que avanzaba, siempre con pasos cautelosos y los músculos tensados en posición de guardia. A veces llamaba a su suegra, otras a su suegro, una vez a Mycroft… y la mayoría a su detective consultor.

 

–Sherlock, esto no es divertido– trataba de convencerse de que era una broma, una extraña tradición de la familia Holmes. Pero lo que encontró en la cocina, estaba lejos de esa teoría. Eso era aterrador. –¡Santo cielo!– toda la familia Holmes estaba desplomada en el suelo. –Sra. Holmes, Sr. Holmes… Mycroft…

 

John se inclinó junto a cada uno, tomándoles el pulso y recuperando el suyo cuando comprobó que sólo estaban inconscientes.

 

–Por Dios…–.

 

Claro que el hecho de que estuvieran inconscientes aún era grave, pero era un profundo alivio que estuvieran vivos. Y lo comprobó varias veces, dando vueltas en círculos, colocando sus dedos sobre tres brazos o tres cuellos, tomando tres pulsos.

 

Tres… Sólo tres…

 

–Oh, maldición…– su mente hizo el clic automáticamente. Tres… Tres personas, de una familia de cuatro. –¡Sherlock!

 

John apretó los labios y la mandíbula, algo indeciso. Alternaba su vista entre la familia inconsciente y la puerta por la que iba a correr, para salir a buscar a su novio perdido. Naturalmente, no podía dejar a los Holmes indefensos, pero tampoco podía dejar que algo le pasara a Sherlock. Y al último minuto, dejó que su corazón actuara por encima de su razón.

 

Fue tras Sherlock.

 

Corrió por toda la casa buscando rastros del detective, alguna pista clave que su prodigioso cerebro hubiera dejado en una situación de alto riesgo. Pero no había nada, nada que su mente nublada por la preocupación le dejara ver. El miedo finalmente se apoderó de él, y su garganta tronó una y otra vez, gritando el nombre de su novio.

 

Y tal como esperaba –pero no como hubiera querido– no obtuvo respuesta alguna, sólo un arrollador silencio que le apretaba el pecho. Su voz ya no pudo salir otra vez de su garganta, quizás sólo en forma de murmullos desesperados.

 

–Sherlock, no, no, no, ¿dónde estás?–.

 

Cerró un puño débil sobre la toalla, y lanzó su vista hacia las escaleras. Aún no recorría el segundo piso, aunque él había venido por ahí y no había visto nada inusual. Casi no tenía sentido volver, pero no iba a echar su última esperanza por tierra. Tenía que creer que Sherlock estaba ahí, en alguna parte, a salvo.

 

Ya lo imaginaba. Cada escalón bajo sus pies, le decía que, probablemente, Sherlock sólo había sido indiferente al accidente de abajo. Quizás todo era una broma…, o la familia Holmes tenía extrañas tradiciones en vísperas de Año Nuevo, o sólo cuando uno de sus hijos traía pareja a cenar, aunque Mycroft y Sherlock no parecían precisamente los hijos con suficientes parejas para crear una tradición.

 

No importaba, las deducciones precipitadas no eran su fuerte. Ya averiguaría exactamente qué había pasado.

 

Ahora, su mano estaba sobre el picaporte de la puerta. Y ya sin pensarlo demasiado, su hombro empujó con una fuerza innecesaria para abrir lo que ya estaba abierto.

 

–Sherlock…– una abrumadora sensación de alivio invadió su cuerpo al verlo sobre la cama, leyendo desinteresado un libro de matemáticas de su madre. Podía lanzarse a besarlo en ese preciso instante, pero no tenía permitido relajarse. A él, volvió la realidad de la familia inconsciente en el piso de abajo. –Sherlock, tus padres… Mycroft también, ¿qué… qué pasó?

 

Sherlock dejó el libro a un lado y miró a John.

 

–Ellos están bien, les di… algo para dormir– confesó, sobándose las rodillas. Estaba notablemente nervioso, y John estaba seguro que no era por haber drogado a su familia. –No hay nada de qué preocuparse, un amigo… bueno, una fuente confiable me dio una receta hace algunos meses. Yo mismo lo probé, es completamente inofensivo.

 

–¿Tú… drogaste a tu familia?–.

 

–No los _“drogué”_ , John–.

 

–No, no, sólo los **_pusiste_** a dormir, ¿no?–.

 

–Pues claro, lo necesitan–.

 

John contuvo un suspiro y se presionó el puente de la nariz con el pulgar, necesitaba un minuto.

 

–Sherlock, no puedes… drogar a tu familia, ni ponerlos a dormir– insistió, sin darle tiempo a replicar en su inexistente defensa. –No hay razón para que lo hubieras hecho. ¿Al menos usaste una dosis segura?

 

–Claro que fue segura, despertarán en un par de horas– dijo, restándole importancia con un gesto de muñeca. –Pero eso no es lo importante.

 

–Soy doctor, Sherlock, puedo asegurarte que eso es muy importante–.

 

El detective hizo una pausa, apretando brevemente los labios antes de hablar.

 

–Si te preguntas por qué lo hice, lo cual sería tremendamente lógico…–.

 

–¿Por qué lo hiciste, Sherlock?– suspiró John, que le había quedado bastante clara la indirecta. –¿Por qué drogaste a tu familia? Aunque ya te dije que no hay ninguna explicación razonable para que lo hubieras hecho en primer lugar…

 

–Por ti– John respondió con una risa inmediata. Sherlock frunció el ceño, algo dolido. –Lo hice por ti, en serio. Necesito hablar contigo.

 

La risa de John se apagó casi tan rápido como había surgido.

 

–¿Qué?... –.

 

–Mycroft… me ha dicho que quizás no estés cómodo con nuestro trato– John se tensó un poco al verlo levantarse de  la cama y caminar hacia él. Demasiado, demasiado cerca suyo ahora. –¿Tiene razón?

 

–Bueno…– John se reprendió por vacilar. –No, no, no. Sherlock, si no te interesa… es decir, si no **quieres** tener relaciones… Está bien por mí.

 

–Odio la idea de que alguien me toque, John–.

 

Éste asintió de inmediato, con un disimulado pesar. Entreabrió los labios para decir algo, pero Sherlock fue más rápido.

 

–Pero no de ti– completó. John tuvo que parpadear un poco para creerse lo que estaba escuchando, convencerse de que no era una fantasía… y que seguía el mismo hilo de conversación de antes. –No me aborrece la idea… de tú, John Watson, tocándome.

 

No podía creerlo, definitivamente estaba diciéndolo…

 

–Sherlock…–.

 

–No soy tan indiferente a la intimidad física como crees– Sherlock continuaba. John deseaba ser tan alto como él, sólo para callarlo con un beso. –Bueno, en realidad, sí lo soy. O no. Necesito… probarlo antes de decidir si me gusta o no. Eso fue lo que dijo el entrometido de mi hermano.

 

–Me agrada Mycroft–.

 

–No puede dejar de entrometerse– Sherlock mascullaba como si no le hubiera escuchado. Y aunque lo hubiera hecho, seguiría igual o más molesto. –Cree que el volumen de su cuerpo le da derecho a estar literalmente en todas partes, es insoportable…

 

Sherlock siguió hablando del inexistente sobrepeso de su hermano, su voz fue entrecortándose a medida que John acortaba la distancia entre ambos. Sus labios finalmente se cerraron y se apretaron cuando tuvo el aliento del doctor chocándole contra el pecho.

 

John estaba prácticamente desnudo, y la toalla atada a su cintura no era una barrera que le impidiera sentir la creciente erección del doctor. Sherlock se sobresaltó un poco cuando lo sintió contra su muslo, no frotándose como un animal, sólo rozándolo. El bulto bajo la toalla rozaba su ropa. Sherlock tenía dos barreras textiles, y ninguna de ellas parecía efectiva.

 

Cuando quiso retroceder, no tuvo en cuenta la cama de la que se había levantado. Cuando trastabilló hacia atrás, volvió a caer sobre ella, apoyándose rápidamente sobre sus codos cuando creyó que John saltaría sobre él.

 

–¡Espera, espera, espera!– el doctor no había movido ni un músculo. Sherlock se maldijo en un murmullo y trató de recobrar la compostura. –Un… un minuto.

 

–Sherlock–.

 

El detective estaba demasiado ocupado tratando de regular su ritmo cardíaco otra vez. Y para su sorpresa, había otro lugar en el que se agolpaba toda la sangre y el calor que hace unos segundos invadía sólo sus mejillas. Trató de mirar su entrepierna, pero John se sentó a su lado y le sostuvo suavemente el rostro.

 

–Sherlock, ¿estás seguro de esto?–.

 

John echó una mirada rápida a su reciente erección, apenas un bulto entre los pliegues de sus pantalones. Una sonrisa esperanzada surcó sus labios, deseando que su voz le diera la misma respuesta que su cuerpo.

 

–¿Una respuesta honesta? Esto es más raro de lo que imaginé…– Sherlock sonrió, y John lo acompañó en una breve carcajada. Y seguidamente, trató de darle algo más de seriedad a lo que iba a decir. –Considerando que esto es por el bien de nuestra relación…, estoy dispuesto a hacer sacrificios.

 

John lo miró aturdido y retrajo la mano que acunaba su mejilla. Sherlock parpadeó, y claro que no creía que había dicho algo malo, sólo alcanzó a procesar que era su turno de moverse. ¿Acaso era el momento en que se quitaban la ropa?

 

Sus manos creían que sí, y su erección se lo agradecía, sus dedos tocaban sus botones, pero no se atrevía a desprenderlos. Sus mejillas volvían a arder con fuerza cuando pensaba en cuán expuesto estaría para John.

 

–Sherlock, espera– sus manos se encontraron sobre los botones de su saco, deteniéndolo. John no supo encontrar rápidamente las palabras correctas para hablar. –Sherlock… ¿haces esto por nuestra relación?

 

–…Sí–.

 

–¿Crees que hay algo mal con nosotros?–.

 

–Sinceramente, no. No lo creía, al menos– dijo. –Hasta que Mycroft abrió la boca…

 

–Sherlock, no– John resopló. –No así. No quiero que te sientas presionado para hacerlo.

 

–John…–.

 

–Te he dicho una y otra vez que no tenía problemas con… tu espacio personal o lo que fuera. Si no querías hacerlo, lo respetaba. Aún lo respeto– Sherlock se mordía el labio inferior mientras hablaba, todavía trataba de llamar su atención, pero era inútil. –Somos una pareja, y se supone que las parejas se apoyen. Y yo te apoyo, Sherlock. Intento hacerlo, pero no puedo cuando te obligas a hacer algo que no quieres.

 

–John, sí quiero…– dijo bajo, apretando los labios pausadamente. Su mirada saltaba de su entrepierna acalorada hasta el rostro desconcertado de John, y viceversa. –Lo necesito ahora… Sí quiero.

 

–Está bien, está bien– John prácticamente saltó de la cama, mientras Sherlock se recostaba y estiraba sobre ella, abrumado por el calor en su pelvis y en su cuerpo entero. La ropa que amaba tener puesta era un verdadero castigo ahora. –Muy bien, empecemos por aquí…– John comenzó quitándole los guantes y desatando su bufanda. Sherlock siguió con el resto, descubriendo su blanco pecho y delgado abdomen, lo suficientemente trabajado para un detective consultor en constantemente movimiento y peligro.

 

Sherlock pensó en la clase de adrenalina que recorría su cuerpo ahora. Una muy diferente a cuando corría detrás de asesinos o delincuentes menores, claro. Normalmente cuando lo hacía, la sangre hacía latir con fuerza su corazón.

 

En cambio, ahora, la sangre sólo parecía acumularse en la zona sur de su cuerpo, su erección palpitaba bajo sus dedos y el roce de los de John. Y se sentía bien, presionar su mano contra ella se sentía muy bien. Pero no quería tocarse, no sabía si debía hacerlo. Prefería esperar a que alguien tan experimentado como John le hiciera sentir mejor. Sí, él sabría qué hacer.

 

–John…–.

 

El doctor enredó sus dedos en sus rizos, estirando su pulgar sobre las primeras gotas de sudor en el acalorado rostro del detective.

 

–Paciencia, Sherlock– le sonrió, tirando suavemente de sus pantalones hasta las rodillas, y luego hasta los tobillos, y finalmente dejándolos caer en el suelo, acompañados del ruido sordo de un cinturón. Sherlock se estremeció de pies a cabeza al sentirse completamente expuesto. John no tardó en igualar su condición, sólo tuvo que quitarse la toalla de la cintura y arrojarla también. –¿Te sientes bien?

 

–Sí, sí, estoy bien…– Sherlock evitó mirar el miembro de John y se arrastró en reversa sobre el colchón, apoyándose sobre sus codos. Y cuando echó la cabeza hacia atrás, ésta quedó suspendida en el aire. Ahora la sangre parecía concentrarse en dos zonas diferentes de su cuerpo, ya no sólo en su entrepierna. –Ah, esto se siente bien…

 

John estaba arrodillado sobre el colchón, encima de él, con una pierna a cada lado de su cuerpo. Se inclinaba más y estiraba una mano detrás de su nuca, para obligarle a levantar la cabeza.

 

–Sherlock, no puedes hacer eso, no es sano–.

 

El detective hizo una mueca y trató de zafarse del agarre, pero era más fuerte de lo que pensaba.

 

–Déjame, John, sólo será hasta que termines–.

 

–¿Hasta que termine?–.

 

–Sí– Sherlock se irguió voluntariamente, con una expresión extraña en su rostro, quizás timidez. –Ya sabes…, cuando… estés dentro de mí. Y termines… No, no sé cómo explicarlo.

 

John volvió a enderezarse, ocultando una carcajada detrás de la palma de su mano. Eso había sido descortés, al menos para Sherlock.

 

–¿Qué? ¿Qué es tan gracioso?–.

 

–Sherlock…– esta vez sí hizo un esfuerzo por dejar de reírse, aunque no pudo sacarse la sonrisa apretada de la cara. –No es tan sencillo como crees.

 

–Oh, por favor– fue el turno del detective de reír, tratando de restarle importancia con un encogimiento de hombros. –Tiene que serlo, ¿qué tan difícil puede ser? Entras, terminas y sales –cuando lo dijo en voz alta, no debió escucharse tan bien como cuando lo pensaba. Sherlock estaba visiblemente nervioso ahora. Justo como nunca lo había visto. –¿No… no es así?

 

–Bueno, algo así…– John no quería asustarlo. –Debo prepararte primero, para que no duela.

 

Sherlock abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

 

–¿Duele?–.

 

–Siempre duele la primera vez–.

 

–Mycroft no me dijo que dolía…– sus cejas ahora se curvaban en una expresión de terror, disfrazado con varias maldiciones hacia su hermano mayor.

 

–Sherlock, está bien, no lo sabías– tuvo que apoyar una mano sobre su hombro para llamar su atención y lograr que volviera a escucharle. –¿Sí? Podemos detenernos, aún no hemos hecho nada.

 

El detective meditó un instante su respuesta.

 

–John…–.

 

Él le sonrió suavemente.

 

–¿Sí?–.

 

Su ceño volvió a fruncirse de miedo, y John contuvo un suspiro.

 

–Tú eres doctor, ¿no puedes encontrar la forma de que no duela?–.

 

–No, va a doler, Sherlock– dijo. De una u otra forma, no habría podido mentirle. –Es como… un pinchazo– si lo pensaba bien, ese no era el mejor ejemplo, pero no estaba pensando. –El enfermero te asegurará que duele, pero es rápido. Bueno, esto no será tan rápido… Pero te sentirás muy bien cuando la medicina entre en tu cuerpo. Y aquí…, la medicina es mía, es mi… –no, no podía seguir con eso. –Olvídalo.

 

–Será un poco difícil–.

 

–Haré lo que sea por hacerte sentir bien, Sherlock– dijo. –Prometo que el dolor sólo será un momento. Sólo necesito que te relajes, y que aún quieras hacer esto conmigo.

 

Sherlock vaciló una vez más y miró detrás de sus dos hombros, primero uno y luego el otro. Finalmente, volvió a centrarse en John y dio un pequeño asentimiento.

 

–Sí, está bien– susurró. –Hagámoslo.

 

–Genial– John no podía decir cuán satisfecho estaba, aunque seguramente su voz ronca ya lo decía todo por él.

 

Sus manos finalmente estaban sobre la piel de Sherlock, como siempre lo había soñado. Había esperado tanto tiempo y fantaseado tantas cosas, que ahora que tenía la oportunidad, no sabía qué debía hacer.

 

Él era tan inexperto como el detective. Nunca había tenido relaciones con un hombre, y le gustaba que Sherlock fuera el primero. Pero también quería saber lo suficiente para hacerlo sentir cómodo y seguro. Quería hacerlo sentir bien, como le había prometido.

 

–Sherlock…– su voz salía abrumada por los nervios. –Sherlock, lo siento, no… no sé qué hacer…

 

–No te preocupes, yo sí– dijo, sin siquiera inmutarse. John lo miraba con el ceño fruncido mientras se erguía. –Sé que lo tengo en mi palacio mental, debo haberlo visto en otra parte, las insoportables clases de educación sexual… o uno de los vídeos que dejas en el historial de Internet.

 

–Oh, dios mío, ¿revisas mi historial de Internet?–.

 

–Es mi wi-fi– protestó. –¿Se supone que la gente hable tanto durante esto?

 

John resopló.

 

–No, se supone que no. Dime qué debo hacer–.

 

Sherlock sólo necesitó un par de segundos de concentración. Después de todo, esas clases y los frescos vídeos de John no eran tan inútiles.

 

–Lubricante– dijo. –Debes usar lubricante. Oh, y condón.

 

Esta vez, John no le acompañó con un asentimiento.

 

–Sherlock, puedo creer que tus padres tengan algo de lubricante en el baño o en la habitación…, pero no creo que tengan condones–.

 

–No voy a contraer una enfermedad venérea por ti, John Watson–.

 

–Está bien, está bien– John levantó las dos manos y se bajó de la cama. Sherlock tiró de las sábanas para taparse un poco, por lo menos hasta que volviera con las herramientas adecuadas. –Lubricante y condón, ¿algo más?

 

–Intento recordar algunas cosas que vi en tus vídeos... –.

 

–No, no, ya… llegaremos a eso. Sólo lubricante y condón esta vez, ¿sí?–.

 

–Como quieras–.

 

Sherlock se quedó en la cama, abrazando sus rodillas y apoyando la cabeza sobre ellas, mientras John se vestía rápidamente, tras comprobar que no había nada de lo que necesitaban en el baño ni en ninguna otra parte.

 

Y mientras no estuvo, tuvo algo de tiempo para pensar. En lo que quería hacer, en lo que ya no le aterraba tanto como al principio y en sus preferencias. Nunca habría aceptado hacer eso con una mujer o un hombre. Nunca con otra persona que no fuera John, que efectivamente era hombre, pero no cualquier hombre.

 

Sherlock no se consideraba heterosexual, y tampoco homosexual. No bisexual. Y, más recientemente comprobado, sabía que no era del todo asexual.

 

Sólo se sentía atraído por una persona en todo el mundo. Sólo por John Watson.

 

Sherlock Holmes era… _‘Johnsexual’_.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Para cuando John finalmente regresó con todo lo que necesitaba, la familia entera había despertado y Sherlock estaba en la sala con ellos, con los rizos húmedos y una bata, probablemente hubiera tomado una ducha también.

 

John bajó la cabeza mientras cerraba la puerta a sus espaldas. ¿En verdad había tardado tanto en comprar? Teniendo en cuenta que el padre de Sherlock sacaba unas sillas de plástico afuera, y el cielo ya se había oscurecido, bueno, debía suponer que sí. Se había tardado bastante, los fuegos artificiales ya iban a empezar.

 

Aprovechando que los demás estaban ocupados acomodándose, trató de esconder lo mejor posible la bolsa con el lubricante y la caja de condones. Se sentía mortalmente avergonzado.

 

–John, ¿qué estás haciendo?– Sherlock se acercó a él susurrando en su oído. John giró la cabeza y lo miró confundido. El detective resopló. –¿Acaso no lo compraste para usarlo?

 

–She…Sherlock, no podemos usarlo ahora– dijo, igualando el volumen de su voz. –Tus padres y tu hermano están despiertos.

 

–Despiertos y fuera de la casa, embobados por unas cuantas explosiones de colores– e hizo algo que John nunca hubiera esperado de su parte, al menos bajo ese contexto. Un guiño. –Dejemos que ellos tengan su fiesta, mientras nosotros celebramos la nuestra.

 

–¿Qué-qué les diremos?–.

 

Sherlock dio media vuelta y gritó por encima de su hombro.

 

–¡Mamá, John y yo tomaremos una ducha!–.

 

John se sonrojó ante la indignación impregnada en la voz de su suegra, y también por la sonrisa cómplice que Sherlock no dejaba de darle.

 

–¿Otra vez, Sherlock?–.

 

–¡Sí, Mycroft paga la factura del agua!– dijo, y tiró de la mano del doctor para arrastrarlo escaleras arriba.

 

Mycroft meneó la cabeza de un lado a otro.

 

–Soy un buen hermano–.

 

Ninguno de sus padres entendió por qué lo decía, pero ambos lo detuvieron cuando quiso sacar la billetera.

 

Mycroft sonrió y lo olvidó todo con el primer brindis del nuevo año.

 

Y mientras los primeros fuegos artificiales estallaban en el cielo, el grifo de la ducha opacaba todo para Sherlock y John. Ambos volvieron a desvestirse, tan naturalmente como si en verdad fueran a bañarse.

 

El doctor empujó al detective contra los azulejos, y cerró la mampara detrás de él, el vapor del agua caliente difuminaba sus siluetas del otro lado. John cerró un puño sobre el condón que iba a usar y atrajo la nuca de Sherlock con ambas manos, uniendo sus labios en un beso profundo, haciendo danzar su lengua con la del detective.

 

Sherlock jadeó en la boca de John cuando estuvo quedándose sin aire. John se separó y le dio tiempo para recobrarlo, pero entretanto, sus labios descendieron hasta su mentón. Y desde ahí, hasta su cuello. Sherlock volvió a jadear.

 

–John…– escucharlo suspirar su nombre, tal y como lo hacía en sus fantasías, era muy excitante. –John…

 

Sus labios buscaron más de ese dulce sonido, descendiendo por todo su cuerpo, dejando un tenue rastro de saliva desde su pecho hasta su pelvis. Sherlock ya no pudo decir nada coherente cuando tuvo su aliento contra su erección.

 

John ladeó la cabeza y abrió el puño en el que guardaba el condón. Sin pensarlo mucho, destrozó la envoltura y lo colocó en su propio miembro. No iba a poder aguantar demasiado y la sonrisa débil y socarrona de Sherlock, mirándole desde arriba, se lo decía todo.

 

Sus manos se deslizaron por toda la extensión de las piernas del detective, desde sus tobillos hasta la cara interna de sus muslos. John volvía a erguirse mientras la postura de Sherlock flaqueaba, sus piernas temblaban y se flexionaban bajo su toque.

 

John se separó una vez más para recoger la botella de lubricante y untar un poco en sus dedos. Entonces volvió hacia Sherlock, pidiéndole cortésmente que separara las piernas. Por supuesto que hizo una mueca de disgusto cuando se lo preguntó, pero en ningún momento se rehusó. Sherlock recargó la espalda sobre los azulejos y se dejó sostener por John, una de sus manos sujetaba su cintura y la otra se metía entre sus piernas.

 

–Sherlock, voy a prepararte– le hizo saber antes de actuar. –¿Entiendes? Puede doler, pero vas a estar bien. ¿Estás listo?

 

–Sí…–.

 

–¿Sabes cómo funciona? Voy a meter mis dedos en…–.

 

–¡Sólo hazlo, John!– exigió. A decir verdad, no quería saber demasiado.

 

John asintió e introdujo un dedo en su apretada entrada, sus fluidos se mezclaban con el lubricante, y empujar hacia dentro y hacia fuera era sencillo. Pronto, eran dos de sus dedos desplazándose con tremenda facilidad en su interior.

 

Sherlock había tensado todos sus músculos, y eso lo había un poco más doloroso. Pero los susurros de John y el agua caliente le ayudaron a relajarse, y a aceptar los dígitos con mayor facilidad. Sus quejidos de dolor se transformaron gradualmente en jadeos de placer.

 

Sus dedos se movieron un poco más, hasta que John sintió su erección palpitar demasiado contra su abdomen. Finalmente los retiró y tiró de cada pierna de Sherlock para introducirse bruscamente en él.

 

Sherlock gritó y lo insultó en un idioma que no conocía. Y no tenía que entenderlo para darse cuenta que era un insulto. Lo era, era mucho más de lo que se merecía.

 

–Lo siento, Sherlock…– suspiró, apoyando su rostro sobre su cuello. –Lo siento, me exalté. Lo siento mucho.

 

–Te odio, John Watson…–.

 

–Lo sé–.

 

John no se atrevía a moverse, a pesar de lo abrumador que era el interior de Sherlock, apretando y convulsionando alrededor de su miembro cuando éste estaba perfectamente quieto.

 

Quería moverse, y –aunque no lo creyera– Sherlock quería que lo hiciera, pero no lo consideraba correcto después de haber entrado de forma tan brusca.

 

–John, muévete– acabó pidiéndole con voz ronca. –Por favor.

 

–¿Qué?... –.

 

Sherlock no tuvo fuerzas para repetirlo.

 

Su voz había sonado cálida y necesitada, un poco insistente, casi igual que en sus fantasías. Y John no pudo resistirse. Deslizó lentamente la punta de su miembro hasta la entrada del detective, y seguidamente volvió a empujar con fuerza. Y esta vez no se detuvo, embistió profundamente hasta que Sherlock arrastró su nombre entre gemidos.

 

John jadeó con fuerza y se retiró de su interior antes de venirse. Sherlock se corrió al instante y cayó sentado sobre la mezcla de agua caliente y los fluidos de ambos. Ambos respiraban agitadamente y trataban de corresponderse una sonrisa.

 

Ninguno dijo nada, y John cerró el grifo. Envolvió los hombros de Sherlock con una toalla y dejó abierta la mampara para que pudiera ver los fuegos artificiales, aunque sabía que no estaba demasiado interesado en eso.

 

–¿Sigues pensando que nuestra relación está en peligro?– John se sentó a su lado. Sherlock no se giró a verlo, pero rió por su pregunta.

 

–Pues después de esto, sí, debería ser mucho más raro– dijo en broma. –No sé cómo podré verte la cara ahora. Te he visto desnudo, tú me viste desnudo… Tengo que asimilarlo.

 

–Eso es lo que hacen las parejas, Sherlock–.

 

–¿Asimilarlo?–.

 

–No– John meneó la cabeza, acompañando el movimiento con una carcajada. –Verse desnudos. Hacer el amor.

 

–Oh. Interesante…–.

 

–Sí…–.

 

–Como en tus vídeos–.

 

–S… No, ¡no!– John hundió el rostro entre sus manos. –Olvida esos vídeos, Sherlock.

 

–Está bien, nuevo año, nueva vida– dijo, girando la cabeza hacia él. –¿Feliz?

 

John le devolvió la sonrisa.

 

–Sí, gracias– su vista volvió hacia la pequeña ventanilla, de donde alcanzaba a ver unas cuantas luces. –Y… ¿has pensado ser más… abierto en este nuevo año? Repetir lo que hicimos aquí… ¿alguna vez?

 

Sherlock rió y no dijo nada, fingía estar concentrado en los fuegos artificiales de afuera.

 

Él ya había deducido qué era lo que realmente le atraía. Había descubierto y creado su propia sexualidad.

 

Era el turno de John de deducirla.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Gracias por leer! :)  
> En el futuro traeré cosas más explícitas, pero por ahora estas cositas con un poco de smut y un poco de fluff XD
> 
> Bye!


End file.
